What if?
by Lolo1999
Summary: What if the flock had to more members? What if they weren't from the same school? What if these two people had more secrets then they could count, even from the flock? What if even two years after Jeb brought them, the flock still doesn't trust them? What if these two are advanced even more then the flock, stronger, faster and much smarter? And what if one day everthing changes?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my Story its more or less a prologe explaining some things. The same things will be explained in the story in more detail but for now just read it and the story will make a little bit more sense. Because this tory doesn't really have a introduction (besides this one) it just starts.**

The flock was a great family. After that they escape from the school at least. With the help of Jeb a scientist from the school they now live in an awesome house. But about a month after that Jeb leaves and brings back two other mutants. Their names are Hailey and Emily. They went to another school. But this one was much worse. They never want to tell anyone what happened. Not even the living with them for a while Jeb vanishes into thin air. Now after all this time, what Emily and Hailey fear comes true. The school found them. What's going to happen?

**Okay so that's it. i know its short but it's gonna make sense later. Just so you know Emily was based, more or less, of me and Hailey is based of my friend. She helps to write this story. Or at least her POV (point of view).**

**Bye for now,**

**Lolo**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh did I forget to mention

Chapter 1 Oh did I forget to mention?

Emily POV

From next-door I heard a scream. Well I thought Max must be up. I looked over at Hailey. She was awake too, even if she didn't look very happy about it. Her blond hair, resting on her shoulder. Her blue eyes looking at me from the top of her pillow. She had a look in her eyes that said Again? Max had been having a lot of weird dreams lately. But at least this time she had waited until morning to wake us all up by screaming when waking up from her nightmare. My room was really big since I shared it with Hailey; we had both come to an agreement to pint it blue, dark blue. There were photos of us and the flock everywhere. Some photos of me and Hailey making silly faces. I took all the photos. Two big beds were on either side of the room. Hailey currently lying on her bed trying desperately to go back to sleep. I got up and walked over to the bathroom, to find it locked.

"Nudge, I love you but if you don't get out of the bathroom right now I will kill you" I said calmly.

There was a squeak and the door hurriedly unlocked as Nudge came out hair half brushed, and ran over to her room. Strange, she doesn't normally get out so easily. Her brown hair was sticking to the side of her face, her mocha colored skin was a little wet. Her brush was in her hand and her make-up kit in the other. I walked into the big bathroom, and locked the door after me. I looked around the bathroom, some of Nudge's make-up was spilt on the counter and I was about to turn on the shower, when something caught my eyes. I hit the floor and in a split second there was an explosion. My eyes started to water. Oh god that smells terrible. I opened the door and saw two giggling boys.

"What have you been eating Emily?"

I smiled sweetly and then said calmly, you are so dead. Their eyes widened and they took of down the hall. Iggy laughed his strawberry blonde hair swaying as he ran. His freakishly light eyes looking in Gazzy's direction. Gazzy looked like he could have been Hailey's little brother. He had spiky blond and blue eyes. But they weren't related. The only people that were related were him and his six year old sister Angel. As if on cue Angel walked right in front of Iggy and they crashed. I stopped and jumped back a foot to avoid crashing as well; I had been centimeter away from catching Iggy. Gazzy stopped as Angel sat up rubbing her head. Her blond hair all over the place. Iggy jumped up and started looking around. Well I shouldn't really say looking. Iggy was blind. So really he was trying to hear Angel.

"Sorry Angel" he said quickly.

"Oh that's alright Iggy. I can tell you didn't mean it". Let me tell you, when I say she knows it, it's because she can read his mind.

Oh did I forget to mention? We are mutants. 98% percent human, 2% bird. Different birds. We have wings that match them. Fang is a raven with pure black almost purple wings. Angel's white wings are from a dove's DNA. Max has a hawks DNA. That makes her a natural leader. Iggy has wings from an eagle, grey and white. Gazzy might have been a pigeon we didn't actually know. Nudge was a mocking bird with dark brown wings that match her skin. Most of their Bird DNA showed in our personality. I have snowy white wings with little black spots on them. I have them from a snowy owl. I don't mean to pat my own back but I was really smart and freakishly athletic. I had been about to catch Iggy when he'd crashed. Much like the wings of the snowy owl, my wings changed with the season too. Currently they were brown with darker brown mixed in here and there. Hailey's wings were from a tawny owl. So her wings change colors too. They were brown in the summer and gray in the winter. Because of her owl she had a power too. She could change the air around her to make it cold or hot. Sunny or snowing. Max and the flock had been raised in a horrible place named "the school". They were experimented on and trained and they still had nightmares about the school. A man named Jeb had broken them out when they were twelve. Lost in thought I walked over to the window and jumped out. I enjoyed free falling for a second then snapped out my wings. I caught an up-draft and glided. Hailey and I were brought to the flock two years ago. We had been brought here by Jeb. Then died a year ago. The flock still didn't talk about it. I landed outside the kitchen door and walked in. I poured some cereal into a bowl and started eating it. Hailey walked over to me looked at my bowl and said

"No milk?"

I looked down at my bowl confused then looked up and said "Oh right."

I looked up and at the same time, we started smiling. Max came down and saw us smiling. Choosing to ignore it she walked over to the fridge and said

"We're out of milk"

I looked up at Hailey and said "HA!"

She looked at me and said "Well it's not like you knew that."

"Oh, but what if I did? What if I suddenly mutated to be able to tell what food we have in the fridge from anywhere?"

She paused then placed a hand on my shoulder, «Well then my friend, I would say that you have developed the worst power ever." She said it in an overly sarcastic English accent.

I looked at her for a second. Then we both started laughing. Fang walked into the kitchen, aw us laughing our heads of un-able to stop, and then raised an eyebrow at Max. She just shrugged as if not getting how this was funny. I guess it was a best-friend thing. Fang had black hair, black eyes and olive skin. He was tall. Well, I guess we were all tall. Except Hailey. She was barley five-foot. I was five foot three. Fang. Max and Iggy were all five-foot five. Angel was four-foot nine and Gazzy was Five feet tall. It was surprising that we were all so tall for our age. Iggy, Fang and max were all thirteen, I was too. Hannah was twelve, Nudge was eleven, Gazzy was nine and Angel was six.

I looked around and thought out loud to bug them.

"You know Hailey, Max and Fang would make a great couple."

Fang remained a brick wall. While Max lunged for me. She got me in a headlock and I wiggled out of it, laughing. If only things could have stayed like this for longer.

**Well there you have it folks. The first chapter of my story. I should say that the first three chapters of this are already written so they won't take very long to put up. They are all different sizes Chapter 1 is average, Chapter 2 is short and Chapter 3 is almost as long as the other ones put together. But Chapter 3 is the one with all the action. And yes I am planning to do all the books. Except the last two are going to be hard to do. Anyway I have to go to bed now and the updates aren't going to be very frequent because all of my teachers are monster (except my geography teacher) and give me three hours of homework.**

**Bye for now,**

**Lolo :D**


	3. Chapter 3 They're not labcoats

Iggy walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some eggs and a pan. Yes we do let a blind person cook our food. Because if we cooked, the kitchen would most likely explode. Max was the worst at cooking thou. Even I wouldn't use it as a weapon. As Emily put it _it was chemically unstable._ I saw a head of brown puffy hair and questioning brown eyes looking in from the doorway. I glanced at Max. She still looked pretty pissed but she would be fine. I nodded to came in a little hesitantly than came and rested her chin on the top of my head. I glared at her and shook her off. She smiled evilly at me then sat down next to me. I glared at her once more for good measure.

Seeing as her breakfast wasn't exactly appetizing, she got a plate and waited for Iggy to finish cooking. I looked at Max. She was glaring quite openly at Emily. Max had hair that wasn't blond or brown either. It was somewhere in between. It was wavy, she had brown eyes that looked like chocolates. Sh was seriously pretty. She was awesome and the leader of our flock. Out of Emily and me, Emily would probably be the leader. I didn't like it but she was really smart and athletic, so she would be the natural choice. Max could kick butt, and I knew that Max was one of the few people Emily respected. I looked over at Fang. Fang was tall and well, black. He wore black all the time, He had long black hair, black eyes and olive colored skin. He was pretty closed-off to me and Emily. The rest of the flock was fluent in Fanglish though. Somehow they always knew what he was feeling. Max especially they could pretty much read each others mind. In my opinion he was the best flyer. The way he could use his wings like he was breathing his movements small and controlled.

Emily and I weren't all that great at flying. We had only been flying for two years. Our movements were still pretty choppy and wild. But we would get better. The rest of the flock had been flying for their entire life. Don't get me wrong it's not like we'd only gotten wings a few years ago or something. We'd had them for our entire life, we'd just only been able to use them once we escaped. We also weren't as good at fighting Or at least I was. I had to learn a whole new way to fight. The rest of the flock just had to use their power and agility. I wasn't as strong so I needed to use their power against them. I used my speed and size to my advantage when I fought. I general thou Emily was better at most stuff then me. She was smarter and really good at anything physical. But, hey, I could change the weather. It took a while, but I was working on it. Especially my thunderstorms, those babies could do some serious damage. I'm starting to take less and less time making them.

The flock was helping a lot with teaching me how to fight. Speaking of the flock, Iggy plopped a big plate of breakfast on it. It was piled high with pancakes, eggs and bacon. We all loved bacon. Well, except Emily. She was a vegetarian. I mean what was wrong with her? Truth be told. I loved the entire flock. They took Emily and I in. They taught us how to fight and fly. Because where we were from, you couldn't fly or fight, you could barely move at all.

The flock said they'd had it rough. They don't know the meaning. They've never been to out school. but we won't tell them. Every corner we turned it's like they're about to pop out and take us back. _They_ weren't labcoats, they weren't earesers, they're much, much worse.


	4. Chapter 4 This wasn't supposed to happen

**Sorry it's taking so long guys. My computers been down and I haven't been able to update. Just so you know it would be nice if you could review. Could you review and tell me what you think about the story so far. I know the chapters before are a little bit boring, but the action finaly picks up in this one.**

**Also if you have any questions or suggestions about the story feel free to tell me. See you at the bottom! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 3 This was never supposed to happen

Emily POV

During breakfast, Angel suggested we go domw to pick the strawberries since they were ripe. I didn't pick any though, I just flew above them watching the clouds drift by. The strawberry feild was pretty big with a forest on one side and a lake on the other. There was some stairs snaking up the hill towards the house. I looked down at Hailey picking strawberries next to Iggy. Wait, no that was Angel. Hailey was over picking strawberries with Gazzy._They really did look alike, _I thought to myself as I went back to watching clouds. I flew over to one and ran my hand through it. Let me tell you. Clouds are not fluffy and soft. They are cold and wet. It's all just evaporated water people. I closed my eyes and glidded with my hand streched out in front of me. Superman style. Then suddenley a sound reached my ears. _No way! _Iopened my eyes and looked of into the distance. I was right, unfortunatly. There over the horizon was a helicopter heading towards us. I screamed and dove to the ground.

"Helicopter!" I yelled as loud as you could while going 200 miles an hour towards the ground.

The flock and Hannah looked up at me.

"Hide!" I yelled pulling out my wings. I slowed down and glidded towards a tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy and Gazzy running towards the house, up the stairs. Max had grabbed Fang's hand and was running towards the forest Nudge was running with Hailey towards the forest on the other side. There was someone missing. _Angel!. _I yelled in my head. _I'm over by the bog._ she said back in my head. I looked over to see Angel running over to the bog. I changed direction and flapped my wings going up higher. I flew over to her and flew down towards the ground. I grabbed Angel under her arms and flapped my wings struggling to keep us both in the air. I flew over to the trees. I drifted towards a large pine tree.

Once safley back in a tree, I looked out between the pine trees. With my super-natural senses I saw the pilot of the helicopter fly towards the srtawberry field and speakign into his haedset. _They saw us._ I looked over at Angel . Her eyes were wide with fear.

"It's gonna be okay." I said trying to keep my voice level.

She looked at me and nodded slowly. To my horror my horror the helicopter was now only a hundred feet away from me. it soon landed in the strawberry feild. Twenty guys walked out. But I knew at once they weren't just guys. They had glowing red eyes, and were nearly six-feet tall each. They had long snouts and they're arms hands were hairy and diffrent parts of they're body were robotic. I nearly fainted at the sight of them, and I knew somewhere Hailay had too. They were from _my_ school, they were called the overseers. They would do horrible things to you just for the fun of it.

I tried to stop the memories that were soaring around in my head. one memory of when I was seven. They had sent me into a room. They sent in a scientist. He cornered me and tied me up. Then he sent in an overseer. They were testing my endurance for pain. The overseer had to slash me all over my body. Deep. Only when I had fainted from a mixture of pain and loss of blood did they actualy stop the overseer. I shook my head trying to clear the memory. I still had the scars from that, um, experience. I tear ran down my face. I felt a hand grab mine just as I was trying to put a blank expresion on my face. Angel was holding my hand looking up at me with a sad and shocked expresion. She had obviously read my mind.

"I'm fine Angel". I said squeezing her hand.

One more guy climbed out of the helicopter. He was wearing a suit as if he were here for buisness, and not to try and kill us.

"We know you're here, Emily and Hailey. You may as well come out now and we won't have to hurt your friends."

I almost laughed. _Yeah right _they would hurt the flock wether we came out or not. I looked at Angel. There was a look of confusion on her face. She was obviously trying to figure out why they only wanted us.

"Emily?" she said looking over at me. I stared her right in the face and said

"They don't know about you guys."

She nodded and we both looked back at the guy. The guy aughed and said "Oh, feeling shy?" he said snidley. anger took over my body. _No Emily! That's what they want you to do be smart about this,_ I told myself. The guy turned to the overseers. He pointed to four of them. The signaled towards Hailey and my's trees. Two of them split up and walked over to, my tree. When the overseers where five feet away from my tree I looked at Angel and thought in my head, _No, let me handel this. _I jumped down from the tree onto the back of one of the overseers that were now directly below me. I got him in a head-lock cutting of his air. Don't ask me how it wokred but even though they were still part robot they breathed normal air. It wa kind of like they had been completly bear/human and them they had they're body part replaced. I kicked out my legs behind me and caught the other one in the face with my right-foot. I heard a satisfying cruch and the overseer fell to the ground clutching his jaw. I smiled and the one I was choking fell to the ground.

I looked over at Hailey and saw her grinning happily, the two that had gone towards her, dead on the round below her. One of them had a knife sticking out of his chest. That was anothe awesome thing about Hailey, she could make a wepon out of anything. She must have sharpened that stick to be a knife when she was them walking towards her. She grinned back at me. She had obviously loved that as much as I had. The man had seen us taking down those guys and spread the rest of the guys out to get us. Oh this would be fun.

**Hey guys this chapter wasn't as long as it was supposed to be but if I did it all from Emily's POV it would leave nothing to write for the next chapter. The next chapter should be up soon, as long as my computer doesn't start acting up again. So tell mewhat you think and some suggestions about what I could do for the story. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REWIEV and oh right REVIEW!**

**Bye guys,**

**Lolo1999 :)**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm going back

**Hey guys! And thank-you to my first review on this story from Hazelwave! ANyway I want you guys to know that my co-author and illustrator Hannah will soon be arriving in the land of author notes.**

**Hannah: What do you mean? I'm right here!**

**Lolo: Oh wow! Look at that peice of dust over there.**

**Hannah: Don't you ignore me!**

**Lolo: So anyway we should move on to the chapter. And just so you know, yes Hannah is as short as Hailey is in the books.**

**Hannah: Hey! **

**Lolo: Oh and also just so you know I've called Hailey Hannah a few times so incase any of you are confused Hannah=Hailey. Just so you know Lolo=Lauren=Emily. Again confusing,but just so you know,incase I slip up again like that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 I'm going back**

**Hailey POV**

I looked around the battle scene. Two overseers lay dead on the ground below me and two below Emily, who was grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back at her. Four down, sixteen to go. I saw six head up to the house. Where Gazzy and Iggy had gone. They would be fine, they had the advantage of having some sort of barracade and they would blow up those guys in two seconds flat.

I saw three head over to where heading towards Max and Fang, they would be fine there were two of them and plus they were the best fighters out of all of us. Two were headed towards me. I could take them. Took hold hold of my knife from the overseer on the ground. And, pull! Okay not good. I couldn't pull it out. I looked up at the overseers ten feet away from me. I pulled one more time. SNAP! Damn it! I jumped up and threw the end of the stick at the overseer on my left. It went right past his ear. This was not looking good.

I jumped up and karate chopped the overseer in the neck, while making a wild cry like a demented chicken. The other overseer was shocked. Perfect. I dropped onto my hands and swung my legs out towards him. It hit with a satisfying crunch. The overseer on my right dropped like a stone next to the other one. I smiled. Then I felt hands close over my throath from behind. I startewd clawing at the arm holding me. I felt, suprisingly, not fur or metal but cloth. I looked down at the arm around my neck. It was a suit.

"Don't worry Hailey. You are going home" Came a voice from behind me. It must have been the guy from the helicopter. The one that had known where we were. "I see you've picked up some friends, but you should know that even your friends can't help you now. My overseers have already taken care of them."

I gasped our at least tried to. You can't exactly gasp while your struggling for air. I looked around. Max was knocked to the ground, and Fang was lying a few feet away from her. Angel was lying on the ground over where Emily was fighting. There were two overseers lying on the ground next to her and she was fighting with one. Where was Nudge? Suddenly an eplosion shook the ground. The man growled.

" There are more of you?" I punched him in the face with all my force. He dodged out of the way. I could practicly feel his smirk from her. Excellent. I kicked up my leg and caught him right where it hurt. He fell to the flooor with a gasp. I grinned and slowly made my way over to Max and Fang, still out of breath. I fell to the floor beside them. I pushed Max. She didn't move. I slapped her, hard. She groaned. I let out a breath I couldn't afford to be holding. I crawled over to Fang. I felt for a pulse this time. Before I could feel anything I was brought up from the ground, yet again someone holding my neck. I looked over and saw Emily talking to the guy who had held me. She looked over and saw me. Her eyes widened.

I looked at the guy, who noticing Emily's look, looked over at me. I saw that he was holding Nudge around the neck. I looked at Nudge. She was close to blacking out. She looked bad. Like the rest of the flock she was covered in scrapes and bruises and she had one long cut on her arm, it was bleeding alot and her face looked blue. I wonder if I looked like that. I mean not cut and bruised because the overseers never managed to lay a hand on me. But blue in the face. I hope not

Then another overseer came towards us with a blacked-out Angel in his arms. The guy looked at Angel for a second then back at me. What was happening in his head I wonder. What if he didn't know which one of us was the real Hailey. That would suck for Angel. I felt like my lungs were about to explode. I lookeed at Emily, obviously she couldn't do anything that was okay. I mean it's not, it's not, I mean. Wait what did I mean I looked over towards Emily. Trying desperatlely to gather my thoughts. The world swimmed a little. No I couldn't faint. I clawed once more at the overseers arm. I kicked and flailed. He wasn't thinking I would still be fighting, but he still held on tight. The world swayed beneath me. Black spots appeared before me. No .. I can't... let go.. and .. no. I blacked out. My last thought being, you can't let them win.

**Oooo cliffy! you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what happens to Hailey. **

**Hannah: How could you do this to my character? And why didn't he want you?**

**Lolo: Well, you have powers. Besides we probably wanted revenge from you kicking him in the balls.**

**Hannah:I only did that 'cause he wouldn't let go.**

**Lolo: You savage**

**Hannah: You horrible person**

**Lolo: You shortie**

**Hannah: Emo!**

**Lolo: Um, what?**

**Hannah; You're emo!**

**Lolo: No Im not emo**

**Hannah: You love the colour black!**

**Lolo: No I don't. I mean I don't hate it but.**

**Hannah: Fine then you listen to linkin park and Hinder**

**Lolo: I hardly think that caulifies as emo**

**Hannah : I walked in when you were listening to a song that was just screaming!**

**Lolo: Oh come on that was only for like thirty seconds of the song. You just walked in at the wrong time.**

**Hannah: Mm-hm.**

**Lolo: Whatever. So please REVIEW and don't forget to tell me what you think. How many of you guys like Hinder. You should tell me in a REVIEW. What other musicians do you guys do you like? You should tell me in a REVIEW! And I swear if any of you say Justin Beiber in your REVIEW I will shoot you. He is a disgrace to Canadians everywhere. And also anyone out there speak french or spanish? I do! French by choice but spanish was forced. Any way review**

**Hannah: I speak spanish and french too!**

**Lolo: Quite you!**

**Hannah: Hmph!**

**See you guys next time. Most likely in three days as always. **

**Bye**

**Lolo 3 and Hannah!**


	6. Chapter 6 Realization

**YO!**

**Hey people! Another chapter up! Sorry it took so long. My teachers are monsters (literaly, they're in disguise)and decided that even though most people are studying hard for the end of term test, we should have mountains of homework. Also, you guys wanna know something very sad about this story? More people read the summary, then the last chapter. I mean come on we can do better then this. ANOTHER THING over 75 people have read this so far and only one person has reviewed? Sad. **

**Maybe you guys are getting bored of these amazing author's notes. Huh? Is that it? Well maybe I should make it more intresting. Spice it up a little. So now I would like to tell you that Hannah is trying to pair my character up with someone. So far no luck.**

**Hannah: IGGY!**

**Lolo: huh?**

**Hannah: You should be with Iggy!**

**Lolo: (scoffs) yeah and you should be with Dylan**

**Hannah: (look of horror and disgust) EW!**

**Lolo: Anyway...**

**Hannah: No I still think you should go out with Iggy. You guys are the perfect match. You're really hard to calm down and scary when you're mad and Iggy is the one who can calm you down.**

**Lolo: Hannah...**

**Hannah: You are perfect for Iggy**

***suddenly a voice from behind speaks*: OH really? Geez another crazy fan girl.**

***Lolo and Hannah both turn around***

**Lolo: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *dives under table***

**Hannah: No way Iggy!**

**Lolo:(muttering from under table) I'm gonna kill... stupid Hannah...How did he even get in her?...Stupid Iggy for sneking up on me...**

* * *

Chapter 5 Realization

Emily POV

I was forced to watch as Hailey was lifted above the ground in a helicopter. I know I should charge after them, but there was the quite large chance that somewhere in that helicopter there was an overseer pointing a gun at Hailey's unconscious body. Daring me to come after them. I would have to wait and strike them when they least expected it. I would have to attack them at the school. Then again that's probably what they wanted. To take not only Hailey but me too.

But it didn't feel like Hailey was gone. I felt like I could turn around and she'd be there, asking me if I was okay. The more I told myself that the more I wanted to turn around. I just wanted to preserve it for a little longer. I turned around. Hailey wasn't there, and neither was Angel. My world turned upside down as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I shook my head and wiped away my tears. Now was not the time for self-pity! But as much as I wanted to stay strong, to keep myself together, I just couldn't. I screamed and fell to the floor. As small ball of sobs. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and gave Iggy a watery smile.

"Thanks Ig" I saw that he was barely holding back his own tears. My heart plunged. I stood up slowly and hugged him. IT was my fault that the flock had lost the youngest member of their flock. I knew it. But I couldn't stop what had happened. I pulled away from the hug and saw a very pissed Max coming over towards me. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen next. A few seconds later I was on the floor clutching my cheek. IT was alright though. Max had a right to be mad at me.

"How could you? You were right there! You were the only one who could do something? You just stood there and let them get away with my baby!" She yelled at me her voice getting higher and higher." You could have done something. You-you could have saved them If you didn't just sit there we could have all been together."

Iggy tried to interrupt." Look Max, I'm sure-"

But I stopped him getting up slowly. "No Iggy. Thank-you but I don't have an excuse." I glanced at Nudge who looked shocked. She probably thought I was going to blame this all on her. But this was my fault. "I'm supposed to be the smart one. I could have figured something out. It's my fault that-that they're gone. I could have done something but I didn't. And now I have to live with the punishments."

Everyone was glaring at me except Nudge and Iggy. Nudge knew what happened. Who knows why Iggy didn't hate me. I hung my haed took a breath and started up again.

"I know you guys aren't gonna like this, And as much as you may not like it. You need me. I have a mental connection with Hailey. I can tell where she is and I can read her emotions. Plus I know where Hailey and Angel are heading. I can pinpoint her location. But I wouldn't need to do that to know were they're going .They're going to my school."

* * *

**Dun. dun. DUN!**

**Okay so they're going to the school. But not the normal school. I'm pretty sure Hailey already explained all about the other school. REVIEW!**

**Lolo: (still under the table)**

**Hannah: It's okay you can come out.**

**Lolo: Are you sure?**

**Hannah: Yeah! It's fine, Iggy just went to search your kitchen.**

***Suddenley a cry is heard from the kitchen***

**Iggy: OH YEAH! CHOCOLATE MILK!**

**Lolo:*gasp* NO! THE CHOCOLATE MILK!*runs toward kitchen* IGGY! Drop the chocolate milk!**

**Hannah: An hour of trying to get her to come out from under the table and no luck. But at even the slightest mention of her chocolate milk being in danger, she out of there in a second. *sigh***

* * *

**Okay don't forget to review. And the next couple chapters might take a while 'cause our teacehrs are monsters (literaly). **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and oh right REVIEW!**

**-Lolo1999 3**


	7. Author's note

**Hey guys,**

**Look I know that you're not supposed to use chapters for author's notes but there are some things I need to say. First of all, if anyone would like to be in the story you can. **

**Just send me basic information about your character and where you would like to come in. Also if you want to be a regular human, an overseer, or a whitecoat. Another thing is I am planning on making this a whole-eight book series, so it could take a while, but bare with me people. Also I'm planning on making some extra chapters, like the flock at Halloween. Or Christmas.**

**Also thumbs up to my first follower, Loganb1107! Thanks!**

**Oh and also one more thing, JK this is an actual chapter! And it's dedicated to both Loganb1107 and Hazelwave!**

**Hannah: You're not very nice, you know that?**

**Lolo: Oh please I bet they could see the start of the chapter from the start, they didn't believe me. **

**Hannah: You know one part that is going to be fun to read, we go to school in the second book.**

**Lolo: Yes, but Hannah that's in the second book, were barley even started the first one.**

**Hannah: I know that**

**Lolo: Okay good. Oh and that reminds me, where is Iggy?**

**Hannah: Don't you remember? You attacked him for touching the chocolate milk then he left**

**Lolo: Oh right**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Throbbing**

**Hailey POV**

**_(Angel talking in my head_**

_Hailey thinking in her head to_ Angel**)**

I heard a low groan. Oh, wait. That's me. I opened my eyes. Closed them. Then opened them again. Was I... And Angel...Going to the ... I closed my eyes, groaned, and banged my head on the floor. Which since it was only three centimeters away from it, was not a difficult task. Was I in a helicopter? Again. Going to the school? Most likely. Was I in a cat-sized cage? My back screamed _yes! _Was Angel in a cat-sized cage next to me? Well at least something's new. I groaned again and banged my head on floor again. Hard

"Quite" barked an overseer.

I glared at him then caught myself. He was in charge now. I looked around at the stuff on the wall. Weapons. Guns of all sizes, knives, bombs even some swords. Normally I would have been okay with that, I had almost convinced Emily to decorate our room like this. But these weren't _my _weapons. They were weapons that in a split second could be turned against me. Besides that it was still kind of dark and depressing. The walls were black and the window was right at my level. Almost a foot thick, but still giving me an agonizing view of the house. From all the way up her it looked like a backwards E surrounded by a canon. It almost looked like it was floating. We were a long ways away but even now I could still make out Emily on the floor crying and what looked like Iggy with his hand on her shoulder. I knew they liked each other. I smirked

I heard a groan from beside me. Oh Angel's up. I turned around. _Are you okay sweetie?_

**_Yeah I'm fine_**

_Good. Okay listen up. You're gonna be okay. As soon as they realize you're not me they'll let you go. If they don't well I've got something else planned if that happens._

**_But...what about you?_**

_I'll be fine. Emily and I have a mental connection that allows us to be able to feel each other's emotions and we're able to pinpoint each other's location. If I'm left behind don't worry. Stay with the flock and Emily can save._

**_No we would never leave you behind!_**

_Well the flock can decide that when they need to until then just stay calm. Overseer basically live off your fear_

**Okay.**

I gave her one last look. Just to be sure. Then spoke to the overseer.

"Okay so I know that you like to dissect mutants, and you know test them. But why take an innocent little girl?" Angel shoots me a look like I was crazy. Then she realized what I was doing and crossed her arms.

The overseer smiled evilly "We all gotta eat sweetheart".

I gasped and next to me Angel paled. Her face still impassive. I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my might. I would summon a storm. There was no way that the helicopter could withstand one blow. After what felt like ages, I saw the pilot frown and speak to the overseer. Obviously my little present had arrived. I smiled at the overseer. I closed my eyes again. Lightning zapped that helicopter. My cage went flying while Angels seemed to be strapped in. On impact against the wall the cage snapped open.I jumped out without hestation and snapped the overseer on his neck, knocking him out.

I raced over to Angel's cage and unlocked it.

"Go, go go!" I yelles at her. As she started to climb out of her cage I ran over to the hatch of the helicopter adn opened it. Since we were up pretty high all of the air was sucked out with a_ woosh. _I grabbed Angel and shoved her out the window.

I yelled at her "Remember what I said". She seemed shocked and scared but maybe that was because I had just tossed her out a window of a helicopter but, who knows? I was about to jump out too when a pair of hands moved around my neck. Was I really being strangled for the third time today. man, it was just not my day. I clawed at his arm but he just dragged me over to my cage. He shoved me hard towards the floor. I slammed my head on the ground and the overseer went over to the door. Closing the hatch and shoving me back into my cage. He smiled, my vision slowly growing dimmer.

"Not today birdy" Then I blacked out.

* * *

**So how do you like my little cliffy there? Quite a twist from the normal Maximum Ride book huh? Angel's gonna be fine But will Angel be able to keep her promise to Hannah. Once that Angel is safe will Max even bother to try to save Hailey, or is Emily on her own? dun. Dun. DUN!**

**Hannah: LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS OH MY!**

**Lolo: Hannah, did you take your calming medicine today?**

**Hannah: Maybe, PURPLE MONKEYS!**

**Lolo: Oh no. Hannah forgeting to take her medicine is worse then me when I'm hyper. And that's seriously saying something. I'm worse then a monkey after being fed drugs and five packets of sugar. This is gonna be a long day. *sigh* Don't forget to review poeple! Seriously people. Oh well I'll see you as soon as I can which should be soon since my exams are over.**

**Hannah: WATCH OUT FOR UNICORNS AND LEPRECHAUNS!**

**Lolo: Yes Hannah. And don't forget th REVIEW!**

**Hannah: Oh, je suis vraiment désolé mes amis. je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

**Lolo: She's broken!**

**SEE YOU GUYS AS SOON AS I CAN **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND OH THAT'S RIGHT REVIEW!**

**(by the way both Hannah and i speak both spanish and french fluently, and not just because of google translate too. That sentence was 100% Lolo invented)**

**Bye,**

**-Lolo1999 3**


	8. Chapter 8 We all have our secrets

**What up people of the world I'm the coauthor of the story Hailey in this book. Usually it's Lolo who writes but she was being extremely lazy, so now I am writing it. Now this means her and Iggy will be together, Ha Ha Ha. ;) **

**Lauren: NOOOOO! YOU WILL BE WITH DYLAN!**

**Hannah : FIne but only cuz ur with Iggy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 we all have our secrets**

**Emily POV **

Finally Max was done checking that every one was dressed warmly enough to fly over the Rookies. She said we could finally get going. Sheesh if she gets this freaked out about flying over the Rookies how is she going to stand the Yukon where they are taking Angel and Hailey. Thanks to my mind connection to Hailey we were only about half-mile behind the copter. Thank goodness that Overseers need to eat a lot and often or we would have lost them, I thought. That's when I noticed the Storm clouds above the copter, she promised me that she wouldn't unless necessary, she promised. I turned around to see the others face's who were looking confused but then they were pointing at something. I looked ahead and saw what the problem was; there was a blur of black falling from the copter. I sped ahead, I didn't care who was falling it could have been Angel or Hannah both of them were my flock, Max could just care for her flock and not care if it was Hannah falling from the sky, but not me I would save each one because they took Haley and I in so Max might not know the true definition of who was in her flock but I did and there was 8 members in mine. I sped up even faster not caring about how much strain of energy I was putting on myself, I knew that if I didn't rescue whoever it was I would blame myself for the rest of my life (yes even if it was a overseer it isn't right do die by a broken neck on a mountain instead of in battle). Suddenly I wrapped my arms around a warm body.

"Emily" Angel squealed.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping for a hug and a thank you for saving my life, well that is not what I got "Hailey just… and then she … Oh my God!" she said in astonishment.

"Let's get you back to Max" I said while trying not to fall under our bodyweight and my tired wings.

"Angel" Max squealed. "Well it's a miracle that Emily finally managed to do something right." Max said still touchy from me losing her baby.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked while looking at Nudge and I.

"You mean you haven't told her?" Angel asked, "I was going to after we rescued you two" Nudge responded.

"Tell me what?" Max questioned us.

"Guys, I think we should cover this after we make camp" Fang interrupted.

"No way am I not going to make camp until we save Hailey" I said being stubborn.

"It's the best thing to do everyone is really tired and it's dangerous to fly at night in the mountains" he said. I didn't argue, the truth was I was extremely tired after my burst of speed, and I had a lot to tell everyone, especially since Angel was still saying "Hailey has never done anything like that before." And Max was looking at me like what is she talking about. So I followed them as they descended down. I coming for you soon Hailey I thought.

* * *

After Iggy and Gazzy set up this portable tent they brought with them because I told them there are no trees at the top of the mountains, and Fang started a fire, Max looked at me and Nudge and said "No more secrets what's Angel talking about when she's says you didn't screw up with her and Hailey, also about Hailey doing a scary thing?".

"While you and Fang were dealing with the overseers, Hailey had nearly gotten suffocated by the man in the suit but… um… let's just say she kicked him hard. Then an Overseer suffocated her and grabbed her while another grabbed a knocked out Angel. I was feeling pretty helpless, because you and Fang were busy and Iggy and Gazzy were blowing up the Overseers. That's when I noticed Nudge and the man in the suit holding a gun to her head. He told me that if I did something to stop the Overseers from putting Hailey and Angel on the helicopter he would shoot Nudge and would still take away Hailey and Angel. That's when I remembered back to a day long ago, when some scientist where talking about how the experiment they were going to do on us would kill us but the other said that it would probably wound us extremely but not kill, he said we were too valuable to kill. The next day a scientist came to take us to the experiment but instead brought us to you, this was the scientist who was actually worried that we would get killed, and it was Jeb. That was when I knew he wouldn't kill them. So I let him go." I finished with a sigh.

Then Max said 5 words I never thought she would "I'm sorry I blamed you." And she was sounding honest.

"It's O.K".

"What about Angel talking about Hailey doing something scary?" asked Fang.

I was going to have to tell them "Just like Angel has mind reading abilities Hailey and I do too. Jeb told us that we were supposed to be a new line of super mutant soldiers but they thought we would be to powerful and we might not listen to them, so they made two mutants with these incredible powers and two normal ones. The two normal ones didn't get past the first test, to kill a Overseer, instead it killed them, both Overseers became outraged that they were being used and almost destroyed the lab but the scientist told us to kill them, just to see if we actually had powers because we hadn't used them on the first Overseers. I trapped the Overseer I had been sent after in a net and used and acid sprayer I stole from a scientist. Hailey … well … she hunted down the Overseer and killed him with her bare hands and the weather she called to her…"

I took a breath not wanting to continue but knew I had to "Wait what do you mean call the weather to her" interrupted Gazzy "That's what Angel was talking about, Hailey can control the weather, the angrier she is the more powerful and more likely she is to call a storm to her, the happier she is the more gentle it is and for her to call her a sunny day." I explained

"O.K please continues with the Overseer attack." Gazzy said

"I asked her about that day countless times but she would never tell me anything. Then when Jeb found us I knew he would be able to tell me because he was the only one the Overseer had confronted and made to kill him but that's when Hailey stepped in, when I asked him about it he got all serious and told me to never to tell Hailey but he said that the Overseers were trained to not feel fear, but when that Overseer saw Hailey come at him he wasn't scared he was terrified. Hailey and I were three when this happened."

* * *

**Ohhhhh, this is going to be sweet especially because that's not the only secret that the flock is hiding!**

**Lauren: OMG are you planning on telling them the other secret soon?**

**Hannah: We'll just have to wait and see (evil smile)**

**Also review I command you to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,please **


	9. Chapter 9 Home, sweet, home (not really)

**Hello people of the universe. Its me Hailey/Hannah what ever you want to call me. Sorry its taken me awhile to get this out I just have been really busy (lazy) but here it is. I warn you, you might want to sit down because you don't want to fall because of its epicness (Yes that is a word, I made it up right now).**

**Lolo: No it isn't**

**Hailey: Yes it is**

**Lolo: Nahah**

**Hailey: Yahah, anyway here is the story**

Chapter 9 Home sweet home(not really)

They threw me into a dog crate, ohh I'd been upgraded. Although it was made of metal mesh (like a hamster cage, do I look like a hamster), Also the walls were plated with,

See-through plastic on both sides, and a little water bottle that looked like it had been stolen form a Kindergartener class hamster's cage was also bolted into the wall. Considering my last meal and drink was at home with the flock two days ago due to the certain fact that The Overseers have to eat a lot and often and they don't really leave leftover even though I would never want to eat what they eat, so being pretty desprate I lunged for the water bottle, hey us beggars cant be chosers . Then I heard footsteps and the person's feet and knees came into view. "Malos tiempos estan entre nosotros cuando los guerreros se reducen a actuar como perros ( bad times are among us when warriors are reduced to act like dogs)"  Warrior only one person ever called me warrior, that very same person who used to tell me that I did great even if I flew into a tree, that very same person who person who stitched up the scar that was bleeding because of the tree, one of the only two people who new about my dark side." Malos tiempos estan entre nostros cuando Los muertos caminar entre los vivos" I said grimly. A dead man leaned over to look at me, Jeb. _" Ma petite Hailey, mais vous n'eter pas plus petite ( my little Hailey, but you aren't little any more)"_ he said as if he cared. " what do you want with me". " Are you not worried about your flock who are resting a mere mile away from your home" " this will never be my home " I inturuptted "I could send the overseers after them when they are helplessly sleeping. Though your question does intertwine with this" he stopped for a moment and seemed to ask himself if I really was paying attention" Well we knew Emily would come for you and Max still trust you enough to know you are her flock, grabbing Angel by mistake merely made sure that they all came, the reason we want all of you is because not all of them have developed but you all have what one would say hidden powers some of you have more than one ,we don't know what they are so we wish to study your powers that will keep you alive for what is coming" he finished . "What kinda of powers? " though I knew already, I could feel it growing that feral pull in my stomach that was slowly growing over my body, my eyes would be going from blue to red ,my teeth sharping into fangs, my nails longanating into claws , this couldn't happen, I was stronger than this! " I think you know, I should send a wake up call to the flock." He said casually " NO!" I yelled and leaped at him ( stupid me for forgetting about the two layers of plastic and one layer of metal mesh between me and him) , thud, I layed crumpled at the floor" just checking, you might want to get some sleep for the experiment coming up" Jeb's said his voice fading away as I fell into unconcince.

I woke up to a door opening and metal and furry hands picking me up and throwing me into an empty room with nothing but speakers bolted into the high corners of the room. Jeb's voice crackled from the speakers " Hello Hailey, welcome to the expeirement, say hello to the first obstacle " . Then the biggest buffest Overseer stepped in, " we'll your a big one, I love a challenge" I joked trying to stall for time while my other side kicked in." You cannot fase me little monster" the overseer laughed. Monster, little, he just said the wrong thing, just as my other side kicked in I leaped. Two minutes later all that was left of him was a pile of metal and fur. I wiped his blood off my mouth , " Is that all you got" I yelled at no one in particular with a feral snarl. " Sending in obstacle two" Jeb's voice said, then he walked in himself. "Jeb of all people, you should know that I don't fight normal beings unless they are stupid enough to challenge me, The flock think I am weak, they don't know what happened that day, only you and Emily do, so why do you dare challenge me. " . He stepped towards me. "I am not your puppet, I am not your puppet!" I screamed , I ripped my jacket off and pushed my wings out and flew up breaking threw the ceiling and letting my other side take full control. I didn't know where I was going , I didn't care! I was free was all that I cared about at the moment!

**Well this is going to get good, now before I go I have one last demand REVIEW , , REVIEW ,REVIEW, please.**


	10. AN

**I'm sorry to say it but this isn't a chapter. I just want you to know that I am no longer writing this story. The person writing this story is Hannah. So don't get mad at me because it's not my fault. I've been pestering Hannah but I have no idea when she will be updating, again not my fault. **

**Lolo**


End file.
